Within Hollow Walls
by CeruleanEyes1
Summary: A Sano & Megumi fic. Megumi and Sanosuke always argue and fight, can the heat of summer make sparks fly?
1. Hiito:Heat

A/N:Hello minna-san!Welcome to my new world of Rurouni Kenshin, more commony known as my Sano & Megumi area. This here is NOT the first chapter but merely the prolougue, I name my prologue and epiogues as well as chapters. So enjoy and please review, it would really mean alot to me!!!  
PROLOGUE:Hiito(Heat)  
Relief washed over her face in suble waves. The summer heat was returning, and she was grateful for it. The cold was begginning to turn unbearable. At night, the sheets from her bed would somehow curl up to her calves, leaving her feet uncovered and suffering. When these casual heat waves struck, a sheet would'nt be needed, in some cases, no type of skin and body covering would be needed, but that was just when the real heat came along, like it had that afternoon.  
She dipped the washcloth inside the bowl of water resting on the table. She then squeezed some excess water from the fabric and ran it across her forehead. Her facial expression changed immidietly, as the cool liquid made it's way down her face. Gradually, she moved the washcloth down to her neck, calm at the sensation of water droplets trickling down to her breasts.Slowly they dripped down to her stomach, settling in the center, between her rib cases.  
She stared outside the window, to the now setting sun. Despite night arriving soon, the sun leaving no trace of it's shelter in the heavens, and it was still hot. Tonight would surely be one of those nights.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was hot. It was very hot.He was aware of it, and had made no choice to even try to avoid it, or even calm it, because he knew that even though he tried to get rid of the heat, it would somehow make it's way back towards him, in different ways.So he didn't try to fight it. He sat there, in his usual clothes, wearing those 'ridiculus' bandages.As she so carelessly called it. They were not ridiculus, they were what he always wore, even before he met her,to keep hellish scars and bruises hidden from sight.  
They were hellish indeed. Like tatoos from hell, engraved in his flesh by demonic figures riding on the wings of satanic serpents,like a punishment for brawling with malevolent and impulsive characters such as those from the Oniwabanshuu group.He remembered them all, and how they risked their lives to save their leader, Aoshi Shinomori. Especially Hannya, he seemed even more determined to save him than any of the others. Maybe he wasn't as cold hearted as evryone believed him to be.  
Finally, he gave in. Taking off his white jacket and hanging it over the back of the chair. His bare chest visible to all eyes. Often seen but never really admired,he had an inviting structure. Masculine and firm.His abbs roughly toned and fine-grained lined in rows leading down his abdomen. His body, warm to the touch. It was hot tonight.Certainly more incandescent than the night before.Yes, tonight would definetly be one of those nights when sweat would drip from his mattress in the morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She hadn't meant to see him. She hadn't even meant to walk into that room, but she did. And she saw him. Though, he didn't see her. From the torso up, he was naked, if you decide not to take in those stupid bandages.Drops of sweat glistened on his chest, his eyes were closed, still he could easily sense another prescence in the room, but did nothing, and remained silent still. She timidly took a few steps towards the armchair where he so casually rested, half naked.  
She walked closer to him, close enough to hear his breathing. Steady and constant. Slowly she whispered, "Sanosuke"? She asked, almost not awaiting a response, although he was clearly conscsious. "I know you're awake". She stated confidently, hoping not to make a fool of herself. After recieving no response, she spoke again. "Come on...I made ohagis". she pleaded. Silent he reamined."Sanosuke"...unbelieving that he was not asleep she quickly shut her mouth, and began to step away. Mentally,she cursed, and strolled back towards her room.  
Sanosuke blinked open one eyes searching for any other person in the room, taking in that no one was present, he opened th other eyes. Slowly, he tilted his head down, getting a look at his structure, sweat was actually dripping down his boddy in massive puddles. O, yeah, tonight would be hot. 


	2. Nisshoku:Eclipse

Title: Within Hollow Walls (Inai Chuckabee)  
  
  
Author: CeruleanEyes  
  
  
Summary:The first Sano & Megumi fanfic out of what I'd like to be many. They are argue,they fight,they think the  
other's wrong,so can they ever see the light and learn to get along?  
Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to me in no way, shape, form, figure, or dimension. So don't sue, I'm poor.  
  
  
A/N: Hello minna-san!Writing Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction is all very new to me, so please forgive all the misconceptions and incorrect information, if there is any,  
which I hope there isn't. So far, I've only just written the prologue and first chappie, and the plot is kinda unknown up to this point, I'm gonna wing it!^^  
  
  
Feedback: I need it! Please review!I accept flames, they are funny!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
Nisshoku (Eclipse)  
I've been afraid before.  
I've feared many things, many times before.  
When I was a little boy, I was afraid of the dark, I believed that when I opened my eyes in the morning, the light would have faded, and their would be nothing but darkness.  
Every night, I'd pray, hoping that tomorrow would only bring light instead of auras of dark.  
Later, I figured that it wasn't the dark I was afraid of, it was closing my eyes.  
Maybe, If I closed my eyes, I wouldn't be able to open them again,so all I'd see would be dark.Instaed of watching the sunrise over the horizon in the east, bringing hues of orange and violet to the skies, I'd see shades of black. Instead of waking up to the delicate and crisp smell of white sheets and curtains,  
I'd wake up to the darkness all around me...maybe it was a fear of darkness after all.  
I've also feared loneliness.  
Just the thought of having to part with Jou-san, or Kenshin, or Yahiko makes my fears resurface once again.  
But then again, my fears of being lonely resurfaced after witnessing so much death and slaughter in the Sekihoutai massacre.  
But that can't be only me.  
Loneliness can corrupt someone.  
Loneliness can cause you to act on your actions, which isn't good sometimes.  
Loneliness, that brings back memories.  
Megumi was lonely.  
So lonely, that she tried to end her life.  
But I rekon that loneliness wasn't the only thing that casued her to behave to recklessly.  
It was her dam conscience as well.  
Since she created and brewed the opiam that destroyed so many innocent people's lives, I guess she figured 'heck, If I killed all those people, why not do myself in'.  
For once, she wasn't thinking clearly.  
If she were to kill herself, how would that help bring back all those people.  
Megumi no Baka!  
Can't she see the pain she would have caused everyone, can't she see the pain it would have casued me?  
No, I don't think she can.  
She couldn't.  
Because, if she did, she wouldn't do it .  
She wouldn'tmake anyone suffer that way.  
It was stupid and careless.  
Hmmm...stupid and careless, lets relate these words.  
By definiton of the dictionary, the word'stupid' is 1) Tending to make poor decisions or careless mistakes.  
Careless, theres that word again.  
Well, lets see how this relates to the Fox doctor.  
Trying to committ suicide is defenitly a poor descion and a careless mistake, so is running in sandals,  
and she does that as well, so we've determined that she makes poor decsions and careless mistakes.  
2)Marked by a lack of intelligence or care; foolish or careless.  
Careless again, it just seemes to be in her job description.  
When she was in that small, crampt room at the top of the tower, about ready to end her life, she was OBVIOUSLY  
marked with a BIG lack of intelligence and a HUGE lack of care.  
I understand that at that point she had almost nothing to look forward to.  
Almost, being the key word.  
She had Kenshin, Kaoru and maybe even me at times, I mean, I WAS the one that walked in and literally took the knife from her hands.  
But I understand everything she was feeling, I understand completely, I do, since we've established that I've feared before as well.  
Now, the defenition for 'careless' is 1)Marked by or resulting from lack of forethought or thoroughness.  
That's right.  
She was certainly lacking forethought and, not or ,thoroughness.  
Even if onlu a single ounce of sanity was inside her, it was neing wasted on something other than what she should have been thinking about,and thats me...I mean, that's Kaoru and Kenshin, and Yahiko, and maybe, just maybe, me.  
I mean, why shouldn't she think about me?  
I think about her.  
More often than I should.  
More often than anyone should.  
What am I saying?!?  
2)Showing a lack of consideration.  
Oh, that hit the nail right on it's head.  
The shoe fits so wear it,it's like I've always said.  
If she had any consideration whatsoever, she would have thrown that knife out the window in a matter of seconds, even considering the possibility of suicide is unforgivable, at least to me.  
Then, how come I forgave her so easily?  
As soon as I walked in, I took the knife from her hands and scowled at her.  
Maybe I shouldn't have done that.  
Maybe I should at least tried to be more gentle.  
Maybe.  
Notice how many 'maybes' I've issued my self.  
Seven maybes in four paragraphs, forty-nine lines, and seven hundred sixty eight words.  
Does this mean I'm insecure?  
Or does asking myslf questions and answering them mean I'm insecure?  
Why am I talking about myself?  
Anyway, as previously stated, the Fox lady is in fact stupid and careless.  
And that's all she is. She is not pleasent to be with, nor beautiful,or graceful, or well prepared for anything.  
She is careless and stupid.  
That's all she is and nothing more.  
I mean, why would she be pleasent to be with, she makes ohagis that everyone loves, she's well-mannered and lady-like, why would anyone want to get within 50 feet of her.  
And she is NOT beautiful, her skin is pale and fair, causing her complexion to seem evenmore like porceline.  
Her eyes are too dark and full of sorrow, like a rainstorm on the darkest night of the century.   
I've feared many things before, but when I saw Megumi about to end her own suffering by killing herself,  
with that rusty dagger...I've never been more scared in my life. 


End file.
